


Bark Up My Tree

by Darkangel4066, darlingreadsalot, JustYouBenSolo, koderenn, SavingWhatILove, tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel4066/pseuds/Darkangel4066, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koderenn/pseuds/koderenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Dogs are Kylo's life, his only friends besides Poe with whom he owns Who Let The Dogs Out, a dog hotel. All they need now is a veterinarian. Poe has a friend who he thinks is a good candidate; it's a shame Kylo already doesn't like her from a run-in in the park.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: PL LOVE FEST for MyJediLife





	Bark Up My Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> Heathyr, you're a beautifull person and amazing writer.  
> Thank you for being the best mom and friend ever, loyal to the end! Thank you for all you do! For creating PL and supporting others no matter what. Keep being you!

Kylo was mad again. His mother could efficiently spoil his mood. Given that he was broody and sullen on a daily basis, this was not a surprise, but she made him extra irritated. He cursed and raked his hand through his hair. 

“Well, hello sunshine.” The cheerful voice of his childhood friend and business partner greeted him, and Kylo winced. 

They were like day and night. Where Kylo wore all black, Poe looked like a dream of the mad hatter. Today he looked particularly colorful in a rainbow T-shirt and 90s bleached skinny jeans. Kylo felt a headache approaching just from looking at him but knew he couldn’t do anything about it. You either accepted Poe as he was or not at all. 

“Poe, please, today is not a good day.” 

“Leia called?” Poe was always the observant one. 

Kylo only nodded, and Poe sighed. “I’m sorry, she’ll finally come around, I’m sure.” 

“Don’t hold your breath. She called once again to let me know what she thinks about my foolish idea of opening this place with you and wasting my business studies and how disappointed she is about me not joining my father’s company.” Kylo sounded more bitter than he intended. He wanted to have a poker face about this, but it still stung. 

“Well, I’m sure when she sees our success she’ll understand.” Poe was always the optimistic one. 

“The success that still needs a lot of work and one important factor — the vet, that you were supposed to find for us. Any development on that front?” 

Poe smiled assuredly. "Well, I may have somebody, but she wrote to me that she is traveling this week, so she'll come to talk to us next week. She's a friend of a friend so I'd rather wait, but in the meantime we can meet with others." 

"Okay, you're the people person and a good judge of characters so I'll leave it to you. I'm going to take Chewie and the rest to a dog playground. You're good here?" 

Poe nodded and opened the computer, going to their Facebook and Instagram page to post new pictures. 

Kylo took the dogs to the playground that was situated very near their location. It was a great place, and he was glad seeing the animals play happily. That was his happy place too. 

Dogs were his only companion growing up, the only loyal friend that didn't care what his family did or owned, the only friend that kept him company when his mother left for campaigning or his father went for business trips all over the world, leaving him with their butler or nanny. When his first dog died, Kylo cried so much everybody thought he was sick. 

Chewie was his present dog, and Kylo was thinking of getting another one from the shelter. He knew he didn't like people; they only let him down. He didn't plan on having a family, but dogs were his life. That was why the idea of a dog hotel was a dream first, but now a business he opened with Poe. Poe who was his only friend aside from dogs. When the situation called, he chose Ben and his dream instead of Kylo's parents, who raised him almost like his own son. Poe used to spend more time at the Solo household than his own. 

Now they had a group of permanent clients that was growing, Kylo got to do what he loved the best. All they needed was a vet. That was their idea of a perfect place, with medical care in the same location. Of course, the veterinarian would have the free hand to take external patients, too.

Kylo watched the dogs play with a smile on his face. He had a plan, and once they had a vet, they could start serious promotion. He was willing to sacrifice a lot to finally live his way. If his family were more concerned with their business than his happiness, then fuck them. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest, but he chased it away. Maybe that was his destiny to be alone, but he had dogs who would never abandon him, and Poe of course. 

His resolve was put to the test the same afternoon when he went for a lunch in the park with Chewie. Kylo liked all the dogs, but his lunch walk with Chewie was kind of a ritual for him. He was enjoying the crisp but sunny weather when _she_ appeared, and his world shifted. 

It was one of those cinematic moments where the woman walked into the scene in slow motion, long chestnut waves tousled by the sunny breeze and summer dress clinging innocently to the curves of her body. Ethereal. Otherworldly. Promising devastation with every step and total annihilation of the heart that dared to cross paths with her.

Or at least that was how Kylo perceived her presence, despite the fact that her hair was swept up in a strange three bun hairdo, and her outfit was anything but a summer dress on this cold October day in the middle of Central Park.

He blinked the vision away when she started buttoning up her beige coat. The last thing he needed was to be caught staring at her like he had never seen a woman before in his life. It was not as if he was a Galactic Wars fanboy spending every waking moment glued to his computer screen and arguing about the schematics of imaginary battleships.

He had a life. Sort of.

He crouched down, released Chewie from his leash to let his old buddy have a good healthy run around the park, and made his way to the nearest bench to have his sandwich. Out of the corner of his eye, he _happened_ to notice the sunshine girl release her dog as well. A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel—purebred. Not a single drop of mutt blood in its tiny body from what he could tell. The complete opposite of Chewie. 

Kylo snorted. He could smell entitlement from miles away. He couldn’t stand people that used their dogs as a social statement or a means to gain attention. 

He unwrapped his vegan sandwich, took a mouthful of tofu and vegetables, and stared at the dull grey clouds skimming over the city. Next week, supposedly, the first snowfall of the year was to make an appearance. Which meant that the little fellows going out for their walks would be more susceptible to getting sick. He and Poe really needed to find a vet for their hotel this season. They were running out of time.

“Hey! Is that your dog out there?”

Kylo halted midchew, to stare at the woman coming at him like a force of nature. There was nothing sunny or breezy about her now.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked once he swallowed, wiping the breadcrumbs hurriedly from his woolen lapels, just in time before she came to thunder over to his bench. 

“The _problem_ ,” she spat with rosy cheeks, the only color staining her plain, beige ensemble, “is that _your_ dog seems to want to get it on with mine. Haven’t you had him neutered?”

Kylo raised his brows. “Chewie?” He had to admit it had been a while since his old friend got the hots for a lady. It must be some lady. 

“Why would I want him neutered in his old age? He made it this far just fine.” 

“Well, it doesn't look _just fine_ now, does it?”

He followed the long, gloved finger, pointing at the dog attempting to hump his way into his love interest’s good graces a few yards away. And failing spectacularly.

“Chewie! Here boy!” he whistled. 

The sunshine girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. “As if _that_ will make him stop.”

“Oh, knock it off, will you? He’s just trying to have a good time. Chewie! I said come here!”

“ _Trying to have a good time?_ Have you considered what the owners of female dogs taking them out for a casual walk in this city will consider as a _good_ _time_ when they end up chasing away every random dog in the premises aspiring to become a lover boy?" She arched an eyebrow. "This isn’t a jungle.”

“It’s not a prison, either.”

“Would you be willing to adopt the puppies and pay for the vet bill, when your dog is done having his good time?”

“What? Don’t you think you’re overexaggerating a little?” he fumed. Seriously, this sunshine girl was more along the lines of a hurricane in the middle of summer. “Chewie hasn’t even been able to get it up properly. He is _this_ old. So instead of giving me an attitude about what's allowed and what's not in the high society of your pure breeds, why don’t you go get your hands dirty and pull your dog away, instead of wasting your time yelling at me?”

Her jaw dropped in shock, and it would have been the most satisfactory sign of victory he could have asked for, if her lips weren’t so pink and shiny, completely derailing his irritation and captivating the most primitive part of his brain. He simply stood and stared at them for an embarrassingly long moment, unable to look at anything else. In fact, it was so hard tearing his eyes away, that when he finally did, he was certain he must have seemed like a complete pervert to her. Between Chewie following the call of nature, and him following the small dart of her tongue as she licked her lips, he knew there was no excuse.

“Pure breeds?" The high pitch of her voice pierced through his daydreams. "Do you think I am opposed to your dog mating with mine because he's not a purebreed?”

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” he huffed.

“You didn’t have to.”

Kylo rubbed his hand down his face because he couldn't see this argument ending anytime this century. He really needed to return to work.

“Listen, lady,” he sighed, ignoring her glare. “I’m only here to take my old dog out for a walk and have my lunch. The last thing I expected was to get into an argument with a stranger in the middle of Central Park about neutering dogs. And _no_ , I don’t want to discuss the benefits of neutering any kind of animal with you any further. Especially not here and not now.”

She pressed her pretty lips tightly and continued to glare at him. A light shiver went down her body, reminding him that the October wind was cold enough to bite even through their coats. He’d hate to be the reason behind her catching a cold, no matter how annoying and rude he found her to be.

“So if it’s alright with you,” he continued, "I’m going to take my dog, carry on with our walk, and hope we don’t cross paths with the two of you ever again. How’s that?”

The sunshine girl flinched, long lashes fluttering lightly, trying to mask the hurt in her eyes. Her hazel eyes — he noticed, no matter how much he tried not to as he towered over her — with specks of gold on the irises, brightening up her freckled face. How such lovely features could exist in such an impertinent character was beyond him.

“Yes, I think that would be best,” she conceded, taking a step back and averting her eyes. The sudden distance between them should have felt like a relief. A space to breathe. Only it didn't. 

“Lady! Come here, girl; let’s go play.”

Kylo nearly barked a laugh at the sound of the dog's name. Life had quite a sense of humor.

She patted her lap and went down on her knees, and for some strange reason that worked, because _Lady_ ran to her, ears flopping and tongue hanging, absolutely thrilled to be back with her owner. 

Kylo wished he could say Chewie was as willing to follow orders. 

“Chewie! Time to go!” he called out, but to no avail.

Chewie only stared at him, wagging his tail before turning around dismissively and walking away with his nose buried on the ground. _God_ only knew what mystery trail had caught his interest. Kylo rolled his eyes, just as sunshine girl gave him a satisfied half-smile over her shoulder. 

She walked away with her dog tucked safely on a leash.

Kylo glared after the girl, scowling. How dare she imply that his dog wasn’t well behaved and was somehow less than hers! She might be beautiful, but what a bitch! 

Shaking his head, he stood and called Chewie again. This time the old dog answered the command. 

He scratched behind Chewie’s ears as he snapped on the leash and started back toward the Dog Hotel. 

He sincerely hoped that his day would improve soon. 

When he arrived at work, Poe was already there, checking the computer for this afternoon’s reservations. 

“How was lunch?” Poe asked, distracted by the program he was using. 

Kylo growled. 

“That good, huh? What happened now?” Poe glanced up from the screen and took in Kylo’s agitated state. 

“I had an encounter with an infuriatingly entitled dog owner,” Kylo grumped. 

“Ahhh…I see,” Poe said in understanding. “Well, we have a new check-in coming up soon. She should be here any minute,” he said, checking his watch. 

Kylo unsnapped the leash from Chewie’s collar, and the old dog, flopped down on his dog bed behind the counter and sighed. 

The door opened a few moments later, and he caught sight of chestnut hair tied up in three buns and a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel trotting through it. 

His jaw dropped at first and then snapped shut in irritation. _What is she doing here?_

The girl’s head snapped up. and Poe glared at him, and he realized he had spoken aloud. He clenched his jaw.

The girl glared at him and sweetly said, “What do you mean, what am I doing here? Is that any way to greet your newest client?” 

Kylo ground his teeth. “I meant — how nice to see you again.” 

Poe glanced between the two of them, a look of dawning horror on his face. What if she decided not to interview? They weren’t exactly swimming in applications, and they _needed_ a vet. 

He suppressed a groan. If they were not going to get along, this would never work. 

Kylo could see Poe’s distress but continued to glare and, without breaking eye contact, attempted to check her dog into the system. The computer let out a warning beep, and Poe darted forward to rescue their next few reservations from being deleted. 

“Why don’t you go check on the other dogs?” Poe gently suggested, adding internally, _before you cause any accidental damage._

The girl followed him with her eyes as he passed her on the way to the play rooms. 

“Hello, Lady!” Poe chirped happily to the dog. “And hello, Miss Johnson. Please don’t worry; your dog is in good hands. Kylo really does love animals.” 

“He needs to work on his people skills,” she huffed. “Is he going to act like this when I interview next week?” 

“He doesn’t know that you’re the vet we’re interviewing,” Poe admitted, cringing. 

A slow smile spread across Rey’s face. “Let’s keep that our little secret — for now.” 

Poe watched her warily. “I guess that’ll work. It’s not like he bothered to look at your name. You know, he really is a great guy.” Poe attempted to smooth things over. 

Rey snorted. “Yeah, I can tell.” 

Lady barked happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
